


Bro's Love

by Zeath



Series: Egbert's Love [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Untouched, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Genital Piercing, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, John is 15, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, Wet & Messy, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets to find out what it's like to go to bed with Bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro's Love

It was supposed to be a fine time at Dave’s place; they had planned to play video games all night and not go to sleep all weekend. That was until John was dropped off and he entered the apartment, Dave had given him a high five and his stuff was plonked in the bedroom he would be sharing with his best bud for a couple of nights. They stepped into the kitchen and john spotted Dave’s brother leaning against the counter, a katana in one hand and a beer bottle in the other. John couldn’t even glance at him because just the thought of him would bring back memories that he masturbated to him and he had wet dreams about him for the past week. It was so embarrassing. Dave didn’t seem to notice the awkward vibe radiating off of the brunette while he was retrieving a couple coke cans from the dangerous fridge, honestly who put swords in a fridge?

They went into the bedroom and John found a way to calm down his hormones by beating Dave to a pulp on Super Mario Cart, but in the back of his mind, he couldn’t stop the feeling that Bro was watching them. They played for hours on different games, John beating Dave continuously, only losing when it came to Halo because that was a difficult game to understand and it sucked that he had to wait until Dave was away from enemies to get his second player back. When they came out the room to grab some snacks, their stomachs growling with hunger only to find an extra-large pizza had been ordered and was sitting on the table, Bro eating a rather large slice. They hurried over and got up on the stools, taking their own slices and stuffing their mouths full with cheesy goodness. Bro just ate in silence, his shades hiding his eyes which always infuriated John because he didn’t know where the older Strider was looking, he could be staring and he wouldn’t even know it.

He could be eyeing him down _right now_.

The thought brought tingles up John’s spine. While trying to focus on the pizza so Dave wouldn’t get suspicious, all he was thinking about was Bro’s rough hands on his body, griping his thighs and spreading them apart, his own hips towering over his as the blonde humped him. Bro’s thick accent grunting as he spoke dirty, about how much he loved rubbing his cock against John’s, how much the boy below him was so desperate for it. He had found a way to unlock the parent lock on his computer and searching for the term dirty talk was a wild ride, he had rubbed one out many times to a video on ‘porn hub’ and it always came to him that he had imagined Bro in every one of those scenes. He was thinking about it right now, his pubescent cocklet twitching to life in his underwear, he couldn’t help himself from ever so gently grinding down on the stool he was sitting on, being careful that both the Strider’s didn’t see and judge him. If they didn’t ask he would make up a lie anyway so it didn’t matter all that much. Though, from that tiny roll of his hips, he noticed that Bro’s head tilted downwards for a moment before resuming his chewing on his third slice of pizza. It was off but he didn’t say anything unless the elder blonde retaliated, but the idea of Bro finding out what he was doing was almost as pleasing as the act itself. He had enough confidence to do it again, feeling his cock jerk in his shorts, the friction on his crotch almost made him moan in pleasure but he held it in with a mouthful of cheesy pizza. Again with that twitch Bro had, John definitely know he was being watching and it made a jolt of electricity zip down his spine because _yes_ , the thought of him watching was so good, his balls tightened and his cock twitched in delight.

The moment it started, it was over. Bro had stood up and turned around to get a glass of water, completely ignoring John for the rest of the meal. It was partially upsetting because his boner didn’t stop wanting attention, which he didn’t give because the moment was over. The mood was gone and his cock should have deflated with it, but the hope that the moment will arise again soon because hoy shit it was starting to hurt. He thought up things to turn him off; his dad, his nans cooking, anything that would make him uncomfortable enough for his dick to soften.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and Dave finished first, pulling away from the table and downing his coke can before setting it in the trash, going around the table to his friend and poking John’s sides until he finished his mouthful of pizza. The blonde then began running into the bedroom to beat the brunette at the game they had paused. John had stayed behind to swallow the food enough that he wouldn’t choke before getting off of the stool and going to the sink when he heard a grunt behind him, turning to see that Bro was watching him. Of course he didn’t know for sure but he was pretty positive that the elder man was looking straight at him, turned completely to him and it was clear to john in that moment that he had probably also seen the little show of him grinding on the stool to get some relief. “Um—.“

“I know what you want, I’ll give it to you.” The dirty blonde stood from his seat and stepped forward in front of the small boy, almost towering over him as he spoke softly in case his brother overheard. “Come to my room when the lil’ man’s asleep and I’ll show you a good time.”

With that, Bro went back to his seat and faced away from him, finishing off the pizza by himself. John let out a small breath of air he didn’t know he was holding in before jetting off to Dave’s bedroom, going straight to his friend and sitting down next to him to complete their game together. Dave had the upper hand from coming in earlier while John was in the kitchen and so he had beaten down a few more enemies, but John wasn’t all that worried because if Dave needed to cheat to win then he would be thrashed without any remorse.

They played for hours; each time John would win, Dave would get into a strop and not want to play but whenever Dave won he just said it was all about brains and measuring the distance of firing and attack. The sneak.  In the end, John completely ruined Dave into oblivion and he made sure to show the brunette his good sportsmanship by curling up in his bed with a sulk. Not that John minded, he simply started pushing everything to the side so that he could set his sleeping bag out on the floor and get himself comfortable, stripping down into more comfortable attire of pyjamas. While getting snuggled into the sleeping bag, he glanced over at the digital clock, seeing that it was way past his normal bedtime, turning just past eleven in the evening, no wonder he was tired. They didn’t even bother with brushing their teeth they were that lazy, instead they just ate the remaining packets of junk food left on the floor while talking, their heads on their fluffed up pillows while they waited for sleep to take them.

John fought with his brain, lifting himself upright on his elbow to keep the drowsy haze from taking him into the world of sleep. Dave was gone in no less than half an hour and once he was out, it was very hard for him to be woken up again unless it was a noise he wasn’t used to in his surroundings. This gave John the advantage to make some extra noise when he pulls back the sleeping bag and crawls out of the room, thanking the heavens that the door didn’t creak on his way out. He kept to his hands and knees until he was a couple of steps away from the bedroom door, standing up and stretching a little before padding quietly to Bro’s room. The nervousness suddenly struck him then, he realised that they didn’t actually talk about what he wanted, Bro was just going on a whim of his own without even knowing what John’s desires are, he could be thinking up the wrong things. Or he could know exactly what John wants, what John needs and gives it to him without the boy ever asking for it.

Well he wasn’t going to find out by standing on the wrong side of the door, and so he opens it. Curling the door knob, he ever so carefully pushes it wide and steps through, closing it behind him quickly so that he can’t have any second doubts about it. Turning around that, he sees Bro glance up from his work on the desk he’s leaned over, apparently making more of those weird stuffed toys. The blonde encourages the younger boy into the room with a wave of his gloved hand and John walks in more, taking in the view. He hasn’t even gotten out of his daily clothes, still in those tight black jeans and that even tighter white shirt that makes John’s mouth water a little at the lack of imagination he needs to know about what’s underneath.

His unsteady feet stopped when those thick hands outstretched and grabbed his tiny hips, lifting him up onto Bro’s lap almost effortlessly, leaning back on the desk chair so the small boy could get comfortable. He wasn’t expecting that and let out a soft gasp when those big hands roamed his body, finding keep on his ass and squeezing, the rush of blood flowing down to his loins was almost dizzying. John didn’t waste any time pointing out to the elder that he was turned on, grinding his clothed crotch on the thigh he was seated on. He heard a soft chuckle before Bro’s husky voice whispered into his ear, creating goosebumps to prickle on his skin. “You’re a very needy little boy aren’t you?”

His grip held onto John’s ass and pressed him closer so the brunette couldn’t rub himself and finish so early, they were only getting started. John let out a feeble whine of complaint but held still, his frail hands reaching up to grasp at Bro’s shoulders. His cocklet was already throbbing in his pyjama bottoms but he knew that the elder wanted to get something else out of this meeting, it’s obvious he wouldn’t just ask to get John’s rocks off without a little compensation.

“Like to rub off on things to get you off, I see. It’s cute.” Those big hands wrapped around his slim waist as if trapping him into staying on his lap but John wasn’t complaining, not like he wanted to leave anyway. He caressed the soft skin there and wasn’t fazed when John leaned into him for more attention, moving his hands up and down the boy’s back in almost a stroking affection. John shut his eyes to enjoy the moment, keeping his hips still as he didn’t feel he had permission to rut against the thick thigh beneath him just yet. They stayed like that for a while, John didn’t know how long; the simple gestures of movement, Bro’s hands appeared to be everywhere on John’s tiny frame, his body igniting with every soft touch. It was only until he felt a firm grasp on his thighs that he opened his eyes once more to glance up at those triangular shades, as if silently questioning. “Let’s get you more comfortable.”

His weight was being shifted up and John tensed up in alarm, he began to cling on tighter to the elder Strider’s shoulders as he feared he would either be dropped or would fall back accidently, letting out an embarrassing squeak as he was lifted and carried over to the bed. Bro sat down and propped himself up at the head of the bed, the amount of pillows were surprising but it helped to support the blonde stay upright and he let his tight grip go from John’s thighs so that the boy could relax once more on his lap. With this new position, John was now free to stretch out a little more and he took this to his advantage, leaning up so that he was fully straddling Bro’s lap and grinding down his crotch to the sizable lump in the blonde’s trousers. He leaned back a little so that his hands could grip onto Bro’s knees, rubbing his clothed cocklet back and forth on Bro’s caged erection, unable to stop himself from moaning at the new sense of pleasure that came with rubbing off on an actual person. “Haah…! Ah, mm!”

Bro watched the show of John grinding down on his cock, feeling himself twitch at the sweet little noises John was making. He was inexperienced at that; the boy didn’t know how to take care of a partner so he probably hadn’t gotten the chance to be with anyone before. Bro felt the uncertainty with the way John moved because he was only rubbing forwards and backwards on his lap. It felt good, he wasn’t going to lie, but it wasn’t enough if he was going to get off. He clapped his gloved hands on John’s thighs to get the boy’s attention, letting a smirk flit across his mouth. “Alright, kid. What do you know about giving handjobs?”

“Handobs?” John stopped his motions at the question, tilting his head in confusion and Bro had to hold himself back from cooing at how innocent the boy was to everything. He did feel a little bad that John was young and what he was doing would be looked down upon by many people but at the point in time he didn’t care; John was consenting to it and he can regret about this later when they’re both satisfied.

“Yeah, like putting your hand on my cock and rubbing up and down to make me feel good.” He didn’t want to scare John with a huge amount of information all of a sudden but when he said that, the brunette nodded and slipped off of Bro’s lap so they could both get undressed. But it was easy to tell that John hadn’t even rubbed his on cock off let alone someone else’s dick.

John was desperate, but shy as he tugged his pyjama pants down and off at the bottom of the bed, leaving his lower half in only underwear; he was too self-conscious about being nearly naked in another person’s house and always wore underwear just in case. Not that it would help him now. He watched Bro with intensity as the man unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly, lifting his hips to pull the heavy clothing off, kicking them away so they fell on the floor. He was gong commando, always had and probably always will but it didn’t stop John from squawking in embarrassment and turning his head away. That thing was huge! It had metal looking balls on it too; the boy covered his underwear clad crotch because he felt inadequate to Bro’s size and intimidated by the cock jewellery. “Don’t need to get all shy now, just do what you feel like doing.”

The way that Bro was being so patient with him; not trying to push him in any way that would make him feel uncomfortable, not even touching him yet as he set his gloved hands on his lap in wait. It made John feel like he could trust the elder Strider. His hands glided up to the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down, struggling to get them off his legs but once they were he flung them away somewhere else in the room and crawled over to the blonde, once again climbing into Bro’s lap. Hands wandered across his hips and gripped onto the soft fresh of his ass, squeezing gently bringing a shudder up his back. “That’s it, I’m not going to do anything you don’t want.”

“Does it hurt?” John’s hands were being adventurous, wandering down to Bro’s accessories and prodding them with interest. He flinched back when the cock twitched with interest and Bro let out a soft chuckle at the boy’s innocence.

“Not anymore it doesn’t, but it did for a little while.” He watched as the brunette nodded, not leaving his gaze of his cock as he inched forward, instead of fiddling with the studs he had wrapped his small hand around the tip and held his grip. John seemed to falter a little after that, not knowing what the elder wanted and so Bro let his hold on one of those soft cheeks go to help the boy out, covering his hand with his gloved one and dragging them down to the base of his cock. They went slow so Bro could show John how he liked it; keeping a tight grip gliding up until the head was squeezed and then letting the hand fall down to slap on his base of his cock. John’s eyes followed the hands like he was in a trance, even when Bro let go he continued to pump the blonde’s cock. “That’s it, you’re doing good.”

He preened at the praise as his hand worked up and down on Bro’s cock, his own left bare and starting to leak, throbbing with need from the no attention. So John did what he usually does when he gets this desperate, he started to grind his hips down on Bro’s thigh, rubbing his small cocklet against the thick flesh of the blonde’s leg. Bro just lay back on the pillows and enjoyed the show of the kid in front of him trying to get off, kneading his hands in the soft ass cheeks.

John’s mind was filled with Bro; feeling Bro’s cock in his hand throbbing with need and humping against Bro’s tanned thigh, feeling Bro’s hands hold onto him like he was hanging onto his sanity. Everything in his mind was going overboard and all he could do was pick up the pace, rubbing the elder Strider’s cock faster as he rode his thigh with abandon. He could feel the build of pleasure bubbling up and didn’t want to hold back, his moans turning more breathy but he didn’t stop his ministrations on Bro. Shutting his eyes, John could hear the soft hum of the blonde’s gravelly voice talking to him through the haze of pleasure, sending shivers down his spine.

“That’s it boy you’re doing so good at this. Such a good little boy, you love this don’t you. Fuck yeah, you’re going to cum.” The hands on his ass seemed to kick into gear and push John’s hips down more so his cock was grinding down more. John was so close, his tiny cocklet bobbing up and leaking precum against Bro’s thigh as his balls tightened up. He loved hearing Bro praise him, knowing he was doing his job in making Bro feel good, knowing that the older Strider was getting off on watching him come apart. “I can feel you getting desperate for it. Come on, cum for me.”

“Oh _god_. Mm! Bro, Bro, _Bro_!!” He couldn’t stop his voice as he bucked up and spurted his seed onto Bro’s leg, shivering in pleasure as his orgasm took him. He couldn’t handle doing anything at the moment, simply letting himself ride out his climax and rutting against Bro until the last drop of cum leaked out of his small cock. Bro seemed to know that the boy wouldn’t hold onto anything and so he sat up and held John’s body upright so he wouldn’t fall back and hit his head on something or lean forward and potentially smush himself in the mess he just made. His cock forgotten about for the moment to make sure the brunette was alright, tilting his face up to peer into those dazed globes of brown.

“You doing good, kid?” The mumble of affirmation that tumbled out of John’s lips were enough for Bro to accept for now, keeping one hand on the boy so hold him upright while his other hand reached over onto the desk and collected a rag for these moment. He wiped down the sticky sludge John had made on his leg and cleaned up his small, sensitive cocklet of any cum left. He then set the cloth aside for later, knowing his own orgasm would be very messy.

John came out of the fog of after climatic bliss, noticing that Bro hadn’t come yet and frowned a little in apology, reaching forward with shaky hands and taking hold of the thick, studded cock once more. Now that his head was clearer from already cumming, he could focus more attention to give Bro what he wanted. He took hold of the accessorised cock with both hands and pumped up and down, making sure to squeeze the tip just like what the elder Strider said he liked. He glanced up at the blonde and noticed his breathing was getting more laboured, speeding up his pace until he felt Bro’s cock twitch and throb. “Nearly there, kid. Keep going.”

John took it as a mission to make Bro cum this time, his arms ached but he continued his fast pace, watching the tip of the Strider’s cock disappear and reappear in his hands. The gleam of precum poolng around the slit looked teasingly tasty and he wanted to lick it off but didn’t know if that would be a bad thing so kept it to himself, keeping to the quick pumping until he heard Bro’s breath falter. The blonde was thrusting his hips up as his balls drew up closer to his body, feeling himself at the brink and when John squeezed a little more on the tip he was just gone.

Cum almost flew out of his cock, hitting John’s chest making the boy flinch like he had been burnt. Bro would have fun it funny but he knew he should have told John that he would be more _projectile_. Not that he cared right now because he was still cumming, another jet coming out and landing on his own stomach, John leaning back to keep his distance and he was right because his chest was attacked again by another spurt of thick jizz. By the time Bro was finished, panting and cock going limp on his well-used thigh, his eruption of cum had gotten John’s hands almost soaked and their stomachs soiled with seed. He let out a mumble apology and collected the rag once more to mop up his mess, John’s eyes wide in a sense of pride. “That’s a lot.”

“Yep.” Bro didn’t say anything about the not so innocent lick John had done on his hand, he guessed that the boy just wanted to know what it tasted like, no shame there. He cleaned them both up again and set the rag in the draw to be thrown in the wash tomorrow. He also set his shades on the side and stiffened a little when John’s small frame lay next to his and snuggled up to him. The boy was meant to be getting dressed again and sneaking back to his little brother’s room but apparently the kid had another idea. “What’re you doin’?”

“Oh um. I just thought. We could…” John’s voice dwindled off awkwardly as he pushed himself up, only to let out a squeak when Bro sighed and pulled him on top of his muscled body, his big hands holding keep on his lower back. John stayed still for a moment before relaxing back down; resting his head on Bro’s chest and shutting his eyes as he listens to Bro’s heartbeat, letting the gentle thrum and the petting on his back send him off to sleep.


End file.
